


Miscalculation

by Charmaine



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:25:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmaine/pseuds/Charmaine





	Miscalculation

Both my hands are full of broken promises  
And  
I will not own this awkward silence

It belongs to you alone.

Such a pretty mouth  
Yes  
Too bad it is a liar

Tears already? What poor form.


End file.
